halofandomcom-20200222-history
Rookie
The Rookie is a Lance Corporal in the UNSC Marine Corps. He is an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper who served in Mombasa, Kenya in 2552 and is a part of Dare's squad Game Informer: December 2008, page 1''Halo 3: ODST, Announcement Trailer. The Rookie is the only known survivor of his unit after the Prophet of Regret's slipspace jump devastated the city when ODSTs were still conducting the drop. Career Service Vitae Full name: classified Blood type: O+ Height: 186cm Weight: 88kg Rating: Lance Corporal (LCpl/E3) Unit: classified Service number: 11282-31220-JD Enlistment date: 07/07/2547 Location: Crisium City, Naniwa, Luna Born: Crisium City, Naniwa, Luna Gender: M Citizen: Lunar Age: classified Occupation: Student This Marine was recently transferred from the 26th MEF, part of a Rapid Offensive Picket that suffered near-annihilation at New Jerusalem, Cygnus. Like most ODSTs, his actions speak louder than words. Background After the devastation of Regret's jump to slipspace above the city, the ODST was the only survivor of his unit to land, with a 99.99% expected fatality rate (later corrected to 00.52%), having only battered armor and a 6 hour period of being unconscious to show for it. At the time of impact, the Superintendent displayed the message "Motor Vehicle Crash!" and when searching for the debris through the smoke, the AI attempted to acquire the HEV's vehicle ID. As a Civilian Infrastructure AI it would not have known what a HEV pod is and assumed it was a vehicle. This argument is further supported when the Superintendent attempts to obtain a vehicle I.D. for the Type-52 Phantom that came searching for survivors of the ODST drop. As a result of failing to identify the alien ship it then called the New Mombasa Police Department. After blowing the hatch off his pod and making sure it was clear, the Rookie ducked for cover to avoid the probing lights of the Phantom, and a patrolling Jiralhanae pack. The Superintendent activated a set of signs and lights a row of streetlights, showing the Rookie a safe path away from the patrol, and advising him to use caution on the road ahead. Trivia *The Rookie is the main protagonist of ''Halo 3: ODST, a prequel and expansion pack to Halo 3. *The Rookie's weapon in the trailer is a modified Suppressed SMG with a reflex sight and a laser module. *He is first referred to as "The Rookie" in the December 2008 issue of Game Informer magazine. *The Rookie has been confirmed to have an action figure modeled after him by McFarlane Toys, the creators and manufacturers of the popular Halo action figures [http://www.spawn.com/halo/ McFarlane Toys: Halo line]. It is set to be released alongside the other figures in the sixth series. *The Rookie is born on Earth's moon. Gallery Image:The Rookie White.jpg|The Rookie. Image:1223676408 Keepright-large.png|The Rookie follows the guidance of the Superintendent. File:Rookie.png|The Rookie inspecting a piece of a detonator detonated by his squad member. Image:The Rookie.jpg|A picture detailing all of his kit. File:H3ODST RookieCinematic.jpg|The Rookie alone in the corner while the rest of the squad discuss the mission. Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel